


An Assassin's Luck

by Aqua_Jay833



Category: Assassination Classroom, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Assassination, Crossover, F/F, F/M, M/M, Superheroes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aqua_Jay833/pseuds/Aqua_Jay833
Summary: Marinette's class is having a few new additions. One new teacher, one new student. That might be normal in other schools, but these two seem to know, and hate, each other.Nagisa is is sent to Paris to protect the students of Françoise Dupont High School from a terrorist gang and a ex-military officer who's escaped from prison who somehow became a teacher again. The hard part? He can't tell his new classmates anything about his mission.Is the innocent boy just that? Or is there something more sinister lurking underneath?This is a story I adopted from @therandomwaffle3 on Wattpad.
Comments: 15
Kudos: 71





	1. || Chapter 1 - New (Possibly Psycho) Teacher ||

**Marinette Pov:**

_Adrien reached his hand out to me._

_"Come on!" he said, giving me his 'toothpaste commercial' smile. I blush and take his hand. He pulls me along into a field of glowing pink flowers, gently laughing and I find myself giggling too._

_An inky black hole appeared below our feet. He fell further towards the darkness and even though his words were a whisper, I could still hear him perfectly, "I never loved you anyway. You're not my friend..."_

**_"...I hate you."_ **

**RING! - RING! - RING!**

I bolt up in a cold sweat. Breathing heavily, I flop back on my bed. I can feel my hair stuck down to my forehead and neck.

I-It was just a dream.It was _just a dream_.

I turn on my side, craning my neck to see my alarm clock.

"Hnn. School starts in ... 15 MINUTES!"

Tikki flies up from her perch on my desk.

"I tried waking you up, but you were fast asleep." she says, tying my hair in its signature low pigtails.

While hastily brushing my teeth, I try to say "Seriously?!" Key word 'try', it came out more like "Mphm-mhn-smm?!"

Almost tumbling down the stairs, I rush down to the bakery, where a croissant lay on the counter. I scramble through the mass of customers during the usual morning rush to kiss my mum on the cheek. I pick up my lunch and dash out, yelling a quick goodbye to my parents.

I check my phone. Okay. 5 minutes. I can do this. I book it, using my Ladybug-speed to run across the street, through the courtyard, and up the stairs to my classroom. Collapsing in my seat next to Alya from exhaustion, I mentally high-five myself as the bell rings.

"Made it!" I sigh.

"Chill girl," Alya says, turning to face me. "You look like you've run a marathon." I giggle at her and sit up in my seat. Still slightly panting, I give my attention to Ms. Bustier who's calling roll.

"Nino?"

"Here, dudette."

"Adrien?"

"Present"

"Chloé"

"Present"

"Sabrina?"

"I'm here!"

**//////TIMESKIP because I can't be bothered//////**

Ms Bustier puts down her clipboard and clasps her hands together. "Okay class. We have a new gym teacher." She turns to the door and calls out, "Come introduce yourself!"

A man with a round figure comes in. He's tall and would've looked normal if it weren't for the deep scratches running down the sides of his face. All in all, he's creepy. _Very creepy._

Alya leans over to me and audibly whispers, "What do you think's up with the scratches, hmm? This might be the scoop I'm looking for!"

After the initial shock begins to wear off, murmurs start to fill the room.

Ms Bustier looks uncomfortable, but quickly recovers. "Now class, is that how we greet someone?"

Everyone choruses, "Hello, nice to meet you." Well, _most_ of the class did. Looking at you Chloé.

The man laughs heartily. "It's okay kids. I know I don't look too pretty. Don't worry! My name's Mr Takaoka, and I'm your new gym teacher. We'll all be a family!" An insane look gleams in his eyes. I don't think anyone else could tell, but I did. Being Ladybug has its perks. I can feel Tikki shift nervously in my purse. If Tikki, the _ladybug kwami_ , A.K.A. _a mini GODDESS_ is nervous, there's definitely something to worry about.

I decide to wait to see if Mr Takaoka is a real threat or not. Though he seems harmless, I could tell something was...off. _Very off._

Ms Bustier breaks me out of my train of thought. "Why don't you tell us a little bit about yourself, Mr Takaoka?"

He chuckles again and merrily replies, "Well I used to work for the Japanese Government by training agents, but I'm a little too old for that now. So I've decided to become a gym teacher! I don't have that much experience with schoolchildren, but I'm sure it'll be fine."

Murmurs yet again fill the room. Ms Bustier clears her throat and asks, "Does anyone have any questions for Mr Takaoka?"

Everyone titters apprehensively. (I'm sorry. I love this word!!)

Finally, an annoying, high-pitched voice rings out. "EW! What's with those ugly scars?" Lowering he voice, she snickers. "I bet even without the scratches, you would still look hideous." Fortunately (and unfortunately), Chloé voiced all our thoughts. Sort of. I mean, we were all probably wondering what happened to him, but no one would've ever actually said what she did.

I grimace, not unlike the rest of the class. Sure, _something_ isn't right with him, but still. She has some nerve to talk like that to someone she just met, let alone ours new teacher!

I don't know how Mr Takaoka stayed calm, but he merely smiles and says, "Oh, these? It's just something that happened on a job a while back. It's nothing, really."

Alya nearly jumps out of her chair when she raises her hand and blurts out, "What kind of job?" No doubt she was recording the conversation on her phone. Although she's a good reporter, she can be really nosy.

Mr Takaoka winks, "Sorry, but that's classified."

Alya slumps back into her chair. I sigh, reassuringly putting my hand on her shoulder. I whisper, "Don't worry. You'll get your scoop eventually."

She mumbles back a small, "Thanks."

**Mr Takaoka's POV:** **(this is going to be absolutely terrible, im so sorry)**

Look at all these children! I'm going to be their new father. I can work them hard until they become lean, mean, killing machines. And even if only half of them become strong, it'll be more than enough to kill that blasted octopus. I don't care if the other half breaks. I'll shame 3-E for kicking _me_ out.

And Nagisa.

Oh, even just thinking about that smile makes my blood boil. You'll be sorry, Nagisa. Just you wait.

**_The plan is almost complete._ **


	2. || Chapter 2 - Mission Received||

**Nagisa Pov:**

Moving slowly through the now empty halls of Françoise Dupont High School, I make my way to my new classroom. There were two other people who ran through here earlier. One slowed down after the second bell (why do they have multiple bells). The other came in slightly later. He was dropped off in an expensive looking car. He held a slip of paper in his hand.

Unsurprisingly, neither one seemed to notice my presence.

I furiously go over everything I've learnt from my many crash-courses in French with Professor Bitch over the last few weeks (I still have the notes in my bag).

My mind furiously replays the events of the what happened one month ago. It already feels so long ago. Why me? Why did I of all people have to be here?

... That's the thing though. I know the reason. I'm just not sure I want to be responsible for everyone.

**///// Flashback to a few days ago** **/////**

_I stand outside the classroom. It only just hits me that I won't see any of my friends (family) in person for the next month, and I want to get my goodbyes over and done with here, instead of at the airport._

_Karma hands me a 'care pack'. If you can even call tubes of wasabi, hot mustard, knives, duct tape and a collapsible fishing rod a care pack._

_I look at him and sweat drop, "How exactly am I supposed to use this?"_

_He winks back at me. "I gave you my deluxe delinquent-catching kit. Use it well."_

_Kayano was silent the entire time, but I don't know why. I mean, we forgave her after the whole tentacle fiasco. I walk up to her, and as soon I'm near her, she rushes forward, hugs me and walk back to where she was standing. Her face was slightly red. Is she sick?_

_I don't know what that was about, so I turn to the rest of the class. Nakamura shouts out, "Don't forget to bring back souvenirs!". The whole class starts chiming in with requests of their own. "Can I have a keychain?", "Ooh! Will you meet anyone famous?", "Take me with you!"._

_I sweat drop at them. Koro-Sensei then approaches me. "Don't worry Nagisa, you'll do just fine. Remember, be yourself. If anyone in here could do it. It's you."_

_"Thank you, Sensei."_

_Koro-Sensei starts mumbling to himself, "Although I could easily drop you off in Paris on my gelato trip to Italy. Apparently since you're staying there for a long time, you have to take a plane." He zips to the wall and starts 'punching' it while mumbling to himself, "Those aeroplanes have nothing on me. I'm faster and safer, but who does the credit go to? Them!"_

_Everyone just deadpans at him. Karma's eyes meet mine and we try not to laugh at the pettiness of our teacher. I take out my notebook and write:_

**_Koro-Sensei Weakness #41- He's jealous of airplanes._ **

_I don't know how it would come in handy, but a good assassin is always prepared._

_A rush of wind pushes against me as Koro-Sensei appears before me once again. "Now, Nagisa. Don't take this opportunity lightly. While yes, you are there on a mission, this is also a great opportunity to experience the world, learn and to make new friends! I expect to hear all about your adventure when you return."_

_I smile and reply, "Of course, Sensei!"_

_The whole class comes up and gives me their goodbyes and luck for my mission. The last person to come up to me is Karma. He gives me a handshake but at the last second, he pulls me into a hug. "Make sure to keep that snake under control. Ya don't wanna scare them on your first day, do ya?" He pulls away. "I'll keep that in mind." I reply._

**Shift to about a month earlier**

_"You want me to WHAT?!"_

_"I'm sorry, but you're the best assassin we have for this job. You'll fit right in. If anything goes wrong, just give me a call and I'll send in reinforcements." Mr Karasuma sighed._

_Apparently, I have to go and protect a school full of strangers, in **Paris**!!! The government heard of some plans to take the students hostage for a ransom. The craziest part? They wanted to send _me _to infiltrate the school and kill the terrorists before they take the school._

_"... Fine."_

_Mr Karasuma hands me a pamphlet and a stack of registration forms. "Good. Fill out these forms by tomorrow and read the booklet. I'll take care of the rest."_

_"Yessir," I say._

_"Your flight leaves tomorrow afternoon. Pack your bags and meet me here at one."_

_"What about my mum? Is she really okay with this?"_

_"If by that you mean, 'Is she okay with you being an exchange student in Paris?' Then yes."_

_I sigh in relief. Of course, Mr Karasuma would have an excuse for me._

" _You'll fit right in. No one will suspect a thing. You can go undercover as either a boy or girl."_

_"Boy!"_

_"Here are the files on your new classmates. Don't trust anyone. No one needs to know the real reason for you being there. You should get some rest. You have a long day ahead of you tomorrow."_

_"Yessir."_

**End of Flashback**

Kill them.

_Kill them._

**_Kill them._ **

The words echo in my mind. This seems impossible. No info, no names, no nothing. But it's my job to figure everything out, so that's what I'll do.

Snapping out of my thoughts I find myself stopped outside of my new classroom. The leash I'm keeping on my bloodlust on feels like it's almost at its breaking point. I haven't lessened my hold on it since I arrived in France yesterday. I'll need to let it loose soon. Hopefully not in front of my new class.

Oh well. I guess it's truly time to start my new life in Paris.


	3. || Buy One Bluenette, Get One Free ||

** TW: Misgendering **

** Marinette Pov: **

I’m late again! I came home late after patrol last night, so I didn’t get much sleep. I wonder if Chat Noir had the same problem…

** DING! DONG! – BING! BONG! **

Oh my god! That was the warning bell! Ugh, I’m so screwed.

I run towards the school as fast as my legs could possibly carry me. I make it to the inside stairs as the final bell rings. There’s no point rushing now. I take my time climbing up the stairs and walking to the classroom.

Now was the moment of truth: Could I go unnoticed, or would I be exposed?

The door creaks loud as I open it. Most of the class is looking at me but Ms Bustier doesn’t look up from her clipboard. I sneak up to my desk next to Alya. But just as I’m about to slip into my seat, I trip over Alya’s bag and fall face-first onto the desk.

Let me tell you, not fun.

Ms Bustier looks up at me and raises her eyebrow. “Marinette, care to explain why you’re late for the third time this week?”

I freeze up. I manage to choke out, “I-umm-well, I w-was feeding… my p-pet snake! Yeah!” I look to the side and laugh nervously. _Mental Note: If you get out of this, buy a pet snake._

Ms Bustier sighs, rolling her eyes and turns away. I groan and collapse into my seat. Alya giggles and leans over to me, “What were you actually doing, girl?”

“I was w-working on a new design.” I bashfully whisper, still embarrassed from Ms Bustier.

Alya doesn’t look like she believes me, “Mhm.”

It was at that moment that Adrien walks into the room and hands Ms Bustier a note, most likely from his father. Everything turns sparkly. He’s just so perfect…

“-inette! Marinette!” a loud whisper pulls m from my train of thought.

“Huh-uh-whaaa?” I jolt up. “Marinette, I’ve been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes,” Alya complains.

I rub the back of my neck, “Sorry Alya.” She sighs, “I was trying to tell you how tired Adrien has looked recently.” I look over to Adrien, Alya’s right!!! His dark circles rival mine. “Woah! I wonder what happened?”

Just as I finish, Ms Bustier call out, “You can come in now!”

A small girl walks in. She has light blue hair tied in high pigtails, her skin held no blemishes and looked like porcelain and she had large smouldering azure eyes. She was wearing a white tank top underneath a bluey-grey short-sleeved hoodie, loose jeans and ratty tennis shoes. Overall, she was stunning, but it looked like she was trying to downplay it.

Alya nudges me, “Her hair kinda looks like yours.”

I look at the girl again, then back at Alya, “You’re right. It kinda does.”

Ms Bustier addresses the class, “Now class, this is ours new exchange student from Japan. Be nice and make her feel welcomed, okay?”

Murmurs of consent sweep across the classroom. The girl flinches and opens her mouth to speak, but Ms Bustier starts talking again. “I’ll let you guys get to know each other for the rest of the period. Marinette, could you please show her around?”

I nod and Ms Bustier walks out of the room.

A horrifying thought crawls into my head. What if Adrien falls for this girl with her foreign charm and she brings him back to Japan with her? What if they start dating? No way this is happening!

Alya pats me on the back, like she knows what’s going on in my head. I exhale slowly. There’s no way that would happen. Probably. She doesn’t look interested in him ( ~~and I hope it stays that way~~ ). 

Chloé storms up to her and points to Adrien. “You see that boy? He’s Adrien, a famous model. Don’t even _try_ getting near him, that boy is _mine_. Stay away!”

The blunette’s face contorts with confusion, amusement and a hint of irritation. Something seems to click in the new girl’s brain. Her face lights up with understanding, then she buries her face in her hands and groans

Chloé, mistaking her gesture as disappointment, turns up her nose and smirks. When the girl raises her head again, she stares at the ceiling and start yelling in a different language which I’m guessing is Japanese, _“Every single time! Why does this have to happen to me? I thought it would be over by now, but no~. Every time!!!”_

“What are you, like, saying? Jealous of me and Adrien?” Chloé sneers.

The new student narrowed their eyes. 

“No. I don’t even know who he is. Also, hate to be the bearer of bad news but… I’m a boy.”

** … “WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!?!” **


	4. || Exactly How Many Murderers?! ||

**Marinette Pov:**

The entire class – myself included – stare at our new student in surprise. Chloé turns a strange shade of green. She- I mean he smiled nervously at us. “Surprise?” me mutters. I’m still too shocked to say anything but thankfully, Alya had us covered.

“Sorry ‘bout that. It’s just that-”

“I know. And I don’t blame you.” He sticks his hands in the pockets of his jacket, It took a long time for my own _mum_ to accept me as a boy.”

Rose stands up, “Don’t worry! We’re all friends here! And friends accept each other!” Murmurs of assent sweep across the classroom. Except for Chloé, she just ‘hmph’-s, turns her nose up and sits back down in her seat.

Adrien smiles slightly and says, “Nevermind Chloé, she’s just a bit overprotective at times.” He holds out his hand, “Adrien Agreste.”

The new student firmly clasps Adrien’s hand and shakes it. “Shiota Nagisa- sorry, I mean Nagisa Shiota.”

“Why’d you say your last name first?” Alya inquires, peeking her head out from the crowd we had formed around Nagisa.

“Oh, well in Japan, you call people by their last name plus a… what’s the word?... an honorific. Calling someone by their first name is informal a bit rude if you’re not given permission.” he responds. **(if this is incorrect, please tell me. I only know this much from watching too much anime)**

“So little dude, should we call you by your first name or your last name?” Nino asks.

“First is okay, I don’t want to inconvenience you all. Also, I am not little!!!” Nagisa pouts.

Kim ruffles Nagisa’s hair and laughs, “Sorry, but you kinda are.”

He’s right though, Nagisa really is a midget. About six centimetres shorter than me.

Nagisa crosses his arms over his chest and sticks his bottom lip out in a pout. The class laughs. _Precious._

I guess Nagisa isn’t as bad as I thought he would be, but something is… off about him. Something truly sinister hides behind that bright, innocent smile.

I inspect his figure more closely, trying to figure out what feels weird about him. A looming shadow appears over his head. Scales. Everywhere.

Said shadow materialises into a large python with blue mottled scales and razor-sharp fangs. My eyes widen in horror. The bloodlust coming from the python makes my heart race and my breath hitches in my throat, and not in a good way.

And it just stops. I blink and it’s like it never existed in the first place. No shadow, no bloodlust, no shadow. Only a bluenett laughing innocently along with the rest of the class at one of Kim’s jokes.

I excuse myself and run to the bathroom. When I reach my destination, I slam the door closed and lock it.

Still panting, I release Tikki from my purse. I sink against the wall and try to catch my breath. Tikki bobs up and down infront of me in a vibrant blur. Sne looks shaken as well.

“Did you feel that?” my question comes out hoarse.

She nods, “Bloodlust. A massive amount of it. Far more than an Akuma’s.”

“Even more?! This is bad, Tikki.”

“Yup.” she says, popping the ‘p’. “I’ve only felt bloodlust similar to this within killers. But even then, this is the strongest amount I’ve ever felt someone have.”

I gasp, “Do you think-”

“Probably not. It’s too soon to tell for sure. But we’ll need to keep an eye on him, just in case. Which is a good thing to. Since _you_ were assigned by Ms Bustier to show him around.”

“True. But why would he have all that bloodlust? Y’know, assuming he _isn’t_ a murderer.”

“Maybe he just had a bad childhood.” Tikki offers, shrugging her tiny shoulders. I can tell she doesn’t believe that though, her eyes were full of mistrust and doubt.

Something strikes me.

“Wait, exactly how many killers have you met to know this stuff?”

Tikki facepalms with one of her little nublees. “Marinette, I think you’re missing the point.”

**//// Timeskip to later that day ////**

**Nagisa Pov:**

The class material is easy thanks to lessons with Koro-Sensei. The main problem is the language. I’m having a hard time making out some of the words that they use, mostly in Math, English and Science. I stayed quiet during the lessons and only spoke when called upon by teachers. I didn’t ask anyone to help me with my understanding of French. ( ~~A good ** _girl_** never goes out of their way to inconvenience someone, especially adults – Hiromi Shiota~~)

I know that at least half of my new classmates want to bombard me with more questions, but that will have to wait. I promised everyone in 3-E that I would call them as soon as I could.

Slipping into an empty classroom, I take out my phone, dialled Karma’s number and waited for him to pick up.

**RING! - RING! - RING!**

_“Hello, Nagisa~.”_ says an annoyingly familiar voice.

“Hey, Karma.” I respond a small smile forms on my face.

 _“Guys! Nagisa’s on!”_ Karma shouts, presumably to the rest of the class. I distance the phone, flinching at the volume. Voices clamour through the phone. I keep the phone away from my ear until the noise dies down.

I hear Kayano enthusiastically say, _“Let’s do FaceTime!”_ Mumbles of agreement travel through the phone. I pull the phone away from my ear and accept the FaceTime request. When the call starts. I see everyone including Mr Karasuma and Bitch Sensei inside the 3-E building. It looked to be late afternoon over there.

Okajima pushes through the crowd of students and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively, “So~, how’s Paris? Meet any hot chicks?” Everyone groans and Karasuma pulls him back to stand next to him at the back.

**//// Timeskip to the end of the call ////**

“Okay, so if the mission goes as planned, I’ll see you all really soon… hopefully. I add, laughing slightly.

Okajima stole the phone from where it was sitting and blurted, “Take as many pics of sexy girls as possible!”

The phone gets yanked away from him and Karma appears once again. “Yeah… don’t do that,” he snickers. “So, did my kit come in handy?”

I momentarily panic. I can’t tell him it got confiscated at the airport!! “U-uh, not yet, no.”

Karma opens his mouth to speak, but Mr Karasuma snatches the phone away. “Remember the mission, Nagisa. Figure out the plans, take out the terrorists, and keep yourself and your new classmates from getting killed.”

“Yessir!”

“Even though you’re still a kid, you have to kill them. I didn’t recommend you for this mission because you’re my student. If anything, I would rather someone else were in charge of this mission. But you’re an assassin, one that can, and will kill.”

“Yessir,” I nod.

“The reward is high Nagisa,” Koro-Sensei adds. He had been uncharacteristically silent for majority of the call. “I said I would stand still for 20 seconds if you complete this mission. In that time, the class can cut off as many limbs as possible. You may never get this opportunity again.” Koro-Sensei’s sunny yellow face fades to a striped green. He had something planned, I can feel it.

Nakamura pushes her way into the screen space, “We’re counting on you! With this, we can kill Koro-Sensei for sure! _[insert money amount here]_ , here we come!!”

“O-okay.” Hearing footsteps out in the hall, I press back into the wall, hoping beyond hope that whoever it is doesn’t notice me. “Someone’s coming. Talk to ya later.” Pressing the red button, I end the call.

I peek through the window to find Adrien, Nino, Alya and Marinette. They appear to be looking for someone.

_Wait… Wasn’t Marinette supposed to show me around the school???_

_Oh well… I’ll just tell them I was in the cafeteria all break. If I can find it, that is._

I wait for the four of them to pass by before slipping out of the classroom and silently running to where I hope the cafeteria is. This school is _way_ bigger than the old 3-E building. Guess I’ll just need to get used to it.


	5. || Second Break Discussions ||

** Juleka Pov: **

After the bell to go to second break rang, I turn myself around to face the new kid – Nagisa –, only to find his seat empty. 

“Huh? Where did he go?” I wonder louder than I meant to.

Everyone but Chloé and Sabrina turn to me and my anxiety gets my heart pumping faster than it should.

“What do you mean?” Alya queries.

“I-I mean _look,_ Nagisa’s already gone… D-Did any of you guys see him leave.” Judging by their looks of confusion and surprise at him not being here. I’m guessing they didn’t.

How could Nagisa pack up his stuff so quickly and neatly and leave the room that exceptionally quietly without alerting even the teacher. It makes no sense to me. Surely someone saw something, and that door is notorious for being creaky. So what gives? Nagisa sure is a mystery.

After a moment of silence, Marinette jumps out of her seat. “He’s gone already! I’m supposed to be showing him around school! AAAHH, I gotta find him!!!” She pulls the door open with so much force, it hits the wall with a loud ***SLAM***.

Alya, Nino and Adrien share a quick look before rushing out of the classroom behind Marinette. A loud, “Hey, slow down! We’ll help you find him!” sounds out in the hallway.

Rose and I share a glance and a chuckle at their antics. She gives me one of her wholesome smiles and says, “Let’s go to lunch!”.

“Sure.” I reply. As we walk out the door, Mylène taps Rose on the shoulder. 

“H-Hey, can I sit with you guys? Ivan’s away and I don’t want to eat alone.”

Rose grabs Mylène’s hand in both of hers. “Of course you can eat with us! We wouldn’t want you to lonely, would we?” The last part of her question was directed towards me. 

I shake my head with a small smile, “Of course not. Come on, let’s go.” 

And with that, the three of us walk to the cafeteria. Rose and Mylène make small talk with each other on the way. They try and include me but, I couldn’t make any noise surface in my throat. Thanks a lot, Anxiety and Selective Muteness!!! (please sense my sarcasm here).

After grabbing some food, we sit down at our usual table. Mylène and Rose’s conversation somehow flicks over to a piece of homework we were given in Science today. I _really_ don’t like science. 

I tune out any and all conversations happening in the room. It’s nothing unusual. Kim and his close friends (most of the rest of our class) sit two tables down doing whatever they usually do. Nathaniel sits alone at a table in the corner, probably drawing in his sketchbook. Chloé and Sabrina talk in small hushed voice accentuated with large hands gestures.

The school is run so that each grade has their own lunch times. That way the cafeteria isn’t overrun with kids at any given time. **(Not canon, but I need a reason for why you don’t see anyone in other year levels in the show. Also because I don’t want to include OC’s. haha I’. m lazy!!)**

My eyes wander around the large room, only to land on a small bluenett who walks through the door. Nagisa. He looks nervous and tense. I guess that makes sense, I mean he barely knows anyone in this crowded room.

“Nagisa!” I call out, startling not only him and the two sitting around me ( ~~I haven’t spoken all lunch~~ ), but myself. “Come sit with us!”

Nagisa moves towards our table with a small smile. Leaving a respectful distance, he sits next to Mylène. Rose’s eyebrows crinkle as she frowns a little.

I push my fringe out of my eyes, “Marinette was looking for you, ya know. She was meant to show you around.”

Nagisa’s eyes widen in surprise, “ _Eh! She was?_ ” he grabs the sides of his head, messing up his twintails and flings his head back. “ _I completely forgot about that!_ Ugh! I’ll need to apologise to her before class.”

A few moments of silence pass between the four of us.

Rose breaks the silence, “Hey Nagisa?”

“Yes?” he replies, lifting his head to look at Rose.

“Why don’t you have any food? Aren’t you hungry?” Ah, that’s what she was worried about. Classic Rose.

“Oh! Um, no. I’m not really hungry.” He suddenly finds his hands very interesting.

“Y-You should really eat something, Nagisa. We have G- _Gym_ next.” Mylène begrudgingly chimes in from his right. She slides a small apple and an LCM bar over to Nagisa.

“UGH!!” Rose and I groan.

Nagisa tilts his head to the side as he glances at all of our expressions. Confusion evident on his porcelain face. “Um… What’s wrong with Gym?” He’s already eaten almost half of the apple. How can he eat that fast???

“Mr T has been pushing all of us past our limits. His classes have made all of us throw up at least once, and he’s only been here for almost a month. He’s impossible.” I slump in my seat as I speak.

Nagisa takes another bite out of his apple. “He sounds terrible. I don’t want to go to Gym now.” 

“At least it’s the last class of the day! We get to go home straight afterwards and rest!” Rose tries to cheer up everyone at the table.

He looks kinda sad. I guess Nagisa likes Gym. “I guess I have the pleasure of meeting this terrible man.”

The bell goes as Nagisa takes the last bite out if his apple. He sighs as he stands up. The air around him chills slightly as his eyes darken. Goosebumps rise on my arms. Nagisa opens his mouth, 

“Well, let’s go meet him, shall we?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. This chapter’s not the best. It’s very much just a filler chapter to set up chapter six. It’s also really dialogue heavy cause my brain just doesn’t want to write much else right now. Dialogue is also something that I need to practise so… Yay, I guess.
> 
> Again, I’m really sorry, but this was the best I could do.
> 
> Writer’s block can go jump off a microwave


	6. || Well… He Met the Teacher ||

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!: Panic Attack
> 
> If you don’t wish to read this, the main description of the attack will take place between markers like this.
> 
> \--------------------------------------------
> 
> I’m not the best at writing stuff like this so it probably isn’t the best. But better to be safe than sorry.

**Juleka Pov:**

After everyone got changed, we all walked to the gymnasium. All of us were talking in hushed voices trying to steel ourselves, all hoping that we can keep ours lunches inside of our stomachs. On our way, I see Nagisa pull Marinette over the side of the group. The two stop. They speak to each other in hushed voices. The last thing I see before I lose them around a corner was Marinette’s shock at Nagisa falling into a deep bow in front of her.

Everyone but Marinette and Nagisa enter the gym only to find Mr T – Mr Takaoka – already waiting for us. His maniacal smile sends chills down my spine.

“Alright kiddos!” he says in his creepy voice. My gut freezes at the sound of it. It’s been two weeks and I still haven’t adjusted to i. looking around at the rest of the class, they haven’t either. My gaze wanders over to Chloé. I’m suddenly reminded that this is the only class she behaves in. Probably because this is the only teacher whose threats carry weight. If he says he’ll run you till you break, he will. “Where is my little Marinette? I’ve also heard that we have a new student. Where are those two?” his eyes seem to grow more crazed with each word.

Footsteps followed by a voice sounds from the hallway, “We’re here, sir.” I (and the rest of the class, it seems) turn towards the sound to see Marinette holding the door open. Marinette walks into the gymnasium, Nagisa moving in behind her.

I turn my attention to Nagisa. His eyes were scanning around the large room, as if trying to memorise every little detail. His gaze falls on our teacher.

Nagisa stops in his tracks, his eyes wide in fear. I can’t blame him, we all felt that way at first ( ~~and still do~~ ), but this seems… different. Mr Takaoka also looked shocked at the appearance of our new student. His crazed façade melts into pure shock and… fear?? Why fear of all things???

From the corner of my eye, I see Marinette back away from Nagisa to stand beside Alya, Nino and Adrien.

The tension hanging in the air leaves the class eerily silent as we all watch both parties. Mr Takaoka and Nagisa seem to have a history. A not-so-pleasant one at that. What could have possibly happened between them? I mean, Mr T’s… well, Mr T. and Nagisa’s a small, frail kid. Right???

The temperature in the gymnasium suddenly dropped. Odd. We don’t have air conditioning in the gym. Looking back at Nagisa, I see something odd around him. I squint my eyes and push my hair out of my eyes and behind my ear, trying to get a better look at the shadow. My eyes widen in shock as scales wrap their way around the freaked, petite boy like a shield. The hissing head of a twisting python stares daggers at our teacher. Am I the only one seeing this?!?!?!?!

A small scuffing sound snaps me out of my train of thought. These is no snake. The space where it was felt odd. Like something was missing, but also not. What I can see is Nagisa’s small figure taking small, fearful steps back towards the doors. An aura of pure panic surrounds him. Already pale porcelain skin, the colour of freshly fallen snow. His usually composed demeanour crumbling around him as his chest heaves for breath in a panicked frenzy.

Nagisa turns on his heel and runs out of the gym, down one of the hallways.

My feet move, running after the bluenett without me really even thinking about it. I run through the school halls, the sound of Nagisa’s shoes the only indication of where he was in front of me. Two sets of loud footsteps trail behind me. Looking over my shoulder I see Marinette and Adrien running after me. I’m not very fast, and the two of them quickly catch up to me. Nagisa leads the three of us into the boys’ locker room.

**\--------------------------------------------**

We walk in only to find our classmate curled in on himself in the corner, head on his knees and his hands digging into his hair, ruining his already messy twintails. His breaths were short and shaky. The sound of ours shoes on the wooden floor cause him to flinch in fear. Only too late do I realise what’s happening to our newest classmate.

I signal to the others to stay back. I don’t want to freak him out even more than he already is. I move slowly towards Nagisa’s shaking form. Leaving some distance between us, I slowly slide down the wall to sit next to him.

Focusing again at my classmate, two things in particular stand out to me. Not only is his body tense and shaking, but his knees are wet with his tears. I shuffle slightly closer towards him. His aching and panicked sobs make my heart hurt. He hasn’t even been here for a week and he’s already having a panic attack. I start rubbing circles into his back to try and calm him.

Between choked sobs I hear his stuttering mutters. Of I only understand a few, but it gets the point across. “ _Help me_.”, “ _Why him?_ ”, “ _I … get help_.”, “ _Call Sensei…_ ”, “… _backup_.”, “ _Karma, please save me!_”

**\--------------------------------------------**

Time felt slow and meandering as seconds melted into minutes. Nagisa’s breathing had long since stabilised. He seemed less out of it, though he refused to lift his head. Most likely taking some time to try and compose himself. Some time ago Adrien and Marinette came and joined us on the floor.

The four of us sit in silence on the floor of ours class’s locker-room.

A small voice shatters the surrounding silence. “How long was it?”

“Huh??” says both Adrien and Marinette. Confusion evident on their faces.

“What do you mean?” I ask.

Nagisa keeps his head lowered, his hair covering his face. “How long did my panic attack last?” His voice is still hoarse from his crying.

“Almost 45 minutes.” I reply, dreading his response.

He lifts his head to look me in the eyes. His are bloodshot and puffy. Great, now I want to cry. “ _Shit_. That long?”

“I’m sorry, Nagisa. I only know how to deal with anxiety attacks, not panic attacks. And the ways to help deal with them are different.” My hands are suddenly very interesting. “I’m really sorry.”

“That’s okay. I’m glad you guys followed me.”

“Seriously, there’s no problem.” Adrien replies.

“Besides, on a lesser note. It got us out of Gym” Marinette pipes in,

A chuckle escapes the petite blunett, “yeah. On second thought, I really don’t like Gym class anymore.”

Murmurs of agreement sound from every member of our little party.

**RING! - RING! - RING!**

“Well, that’s the day done.” I announce to no one in particular. Turning my head to face the others, I say, “We should probably leave before the others get here and start asking too many questions.”

“Yeah, that’s a good idea.” Adrien says, “My Father said he wanted me home as soon as school finished. See ya!” Adrien quickly gathers his stuff and exists the locker room, leaving Marinette, Nagisa and I to walk out after him.

“Hey, guys?” Nagisa asks, partway down the hallway, “Could you walk me back to my hotel? I don’t want to be alone at the moment.”

“I wouldn’t mind.” I reply with a small smile.

Marinette thinks for a bit, “I can walk with you, but I won’t be able to stay. My parents want me to work in the bakery this afternoon.”

The three of us make small take as the streets pass by us.

“Oh! We’re here.” Nagisa interrupts.

Now, if I’d had water, I probably would’ve either choked on it or spat it out. And from the looks of it, Marinette would’ve done the same thing. Towering above us was Le Grand Paris.

“… Is something wrong?” his confusion of ours reactions is evident.

“How can your school afford to pay for a room here!?” I exclaim.

“It’s one of the most well-funded schools in Japan. Trust me, they wouldn’t settle for anything less.” Nagisa explains as he walks through the lobby to the elevators, nodding politely to the lady sitting at the front desk. Me and Marinette trail awkwardly behind. Once the three of us are all inside the elevator, Nagisa presses a floor and we start moving upwards.

Silence surrounds us as we follow the bluenett to his room. He scans a card and the door unlocks itself.

The three of us drop ours bags by the door and move to sit on the GINORMOUS couch.

I decide to break the silence, “So, what school do you go to that can afford this?”

“Kunugigaoka Junior High.” Nagisa replies. “A school that churns out some of the highest rating academic kids in all of Japan.” A dejected tone in his voice.

“So, you’re a rich kid?” Marinette asks.

“Not really.”

“Then what do you mean?”, at this point I really feel like Marinette was overstepping personal boundaries.

Nagisa waves his hands in front of his face, but before either of us can defend him, a humanlike shape flies past the window. The three of us look out only to see that whatever it was, has disappeared.

“What was that?” Nagisa asks.

“Hmm? Oh, probably Chat Noir. One of the Heroes of Paris.” Marinette supplies.

“‘Heroes of Paris’? What’s that?”

“You mean they aren’t international news? You’ve never heard of Ladybug and Chat Noir?” Marinette asked, grabbing out her phone.

“Hmm, no. Can’t say that I’ve ever heard of them.”

“Weird. This is them by the way.” She hands her phone to Nagisa. A picture to Ladybug and Chat Noir on the screen.

.

.

.

Hours pass. Conversations change from the heroes, to Japan, to school and finally to homework. Sometime during all this, Marinette went to go help her parents at the bakery, leaving me alone with Nagisa.

The golden hour came, casting the city in its honey hues. Saying my final goodbyes to my new friend, I leave the hotel and begin my walk back to the ship that I call home. Pulling out my phone I see 32 missed calls from Luka. Nine in the Afternoon by Panic! At the Disco plays from my phone. Speaking of Luka.

“Where have you been all afternoon? I’ve been worried sick!” The destressed voice of my older brother rings in my ear.

“Luka please calm down! I was at a friend’s place. I’m sorry for making you worry, I’m on my home now.” I reply.

“Okay. See ya then.” Hanging up, I walk down the streets of Paris. The sounds of cars do little to take away the beauty of the evening. No akumas to be seen.

For the city of Paris, today was a good day.

Meanwhile, back in a room high above the streets, a bluenett makes a call.it goes straight to voicemail.

_ “Karasuma-sensei, I know it’s only been one day, but we have a problem. *Deep Scratch is here. I’m requesting immediate backup. If possible, send in the demon.” _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deep Scratch- this is a codename that 3-E made for Takaoka to avoid saying his name and stirring up unsavoury memories in any of their classmates. it's a reference to the scars on his cheeks.
> 
> I apologise for taking so long to update soooooooo......... have a longer chapter!!!!!! 
> 
> school started up again last week... yay. So updates will most likely take me a long time since I'll have to juggle schoolwork, dancing and writing.
> 
> On a different note: I recently got into Mo Dao Zu Shi, and it is slowly becoming my life. Please help.


End file.
